


Before The Storm (At Least We Kissed)

by damianknight



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla (Web Series) RPF, Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damianknight/pseuds/damianknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovestruck Carmilla and Ell are taking a walk through Schloss Schonbrunn in Vienna when the Dean finds them. Some bad stuff happens (slight violence) and Carmilla tries to save Ell.</p><p>"Your lips meet with a sigh, a kiss so deliberate it seems stiff. But, a kiss nonetheless. From the loveliest being to walk the earth. You forget yourself."</p><p>Prequel of sorts to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4373540/chapters/10390830">The Vampire Hunter (But I Can't Help Falling In Love With You)</a>.</p><p>Wondering if I should continue this. </p><p>Inspired by several castles and gloomy weather here in Vienna.</p><p>Also, <a href="http://damian-knight.tumblr.com/">here</a> is my tumblr that I created. I'll be posting updates and stuff on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Illicit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Ell share a moment.

Rain patters down on the leafy bower above you, soaking your gown. But you hardly notice, intent on capturing the way her face simply _glows_ in the watery moonlight, almost illuminating the dark green tunnel you two are hidden in. She turns slightly, catches you staring at her. Again. A smile, as radiant as the sun, lights up her face as she reaches out to cup your cheek, palm warm against your skin.

“Come, darling, let us return before we are missed,” she whispers coyly. 

You start to open your mouth, a clever retort on the tip of your tongue, but think better of it. Instead, you wend your fingers through her elegantly curled hair, pulling her in. Your lips almost touch, the closeness exquisitely painful. Her sharp intake of breath ignites the fire inside your belly, and it takes all your self-control to stop yourself from surging forward. But you wait. Because you’ve learned she needs power to feel safe.

“Thank you.”

Her lips tremble for the briefest of moments before they curve upwards. She carefully places her other hand on your other cheek and takes a shaky breath. Slowly, ever so slowly, she leans, finally closing the distance. You remain absolutely still, wary of frightening her with a too-rapid movement—it has happened before. Your fingers twitch. Sometimes you think you should just tell her the truth, so that she knows and understands. But you don’t. Because at the bottom of your heart, buried so deep you will never admit it to yourself, you realize she may not love you for who you are. 

Your lips meet with a sigh, a kiss so deliberate it seems stiff. But, a kiss nonetheless. From the loveliest being to walk the earth. You forget yourself. You urgently press your lips against hers, yearning for more. She jerks away abruptly. 

Water droplets drip down through spaces between the vines overhead, forming a thin veil of mist between you and her. The silence stretches, solidifies until you can’t stand it. You must say something, anything to direct your emotions elsewhere.

“How do you like Schloss Schönbrunn?” you ask. 

She looks startled before she composes herself. 

“It is lovely beyond compare,” she murmurs. And then adds something in an undertone which you have to strain your ears to catch. 

“Pardon?” you say before you can stop yourself.

She blushes, cheeks now rosy in the white light streaming in through the opening in the tunnel. 

“I said it is lovely beyond compare … just like you, Mircalla.” 

Medical science has not progressed to the point where it can explain how an undead heart can beat again. But yours does, the pulse strong and steady. You feel like flying. 

“Come. Those old fools can dance for a while longer. I have something to show you.”

You take her by the hand, ignoring her feeble protests. The gardens at the back of the palace are too open for your liking. You have a special place in mind. To the left of the leaf tunnel, a secluded grove of trees hides a small clearing, perfect for stargazing. So you start dragging her there, giggling with her and blocking out the world. Until you feel cold fingers clamping down on your shoulder. 

Happy endings are not meant for vampires. Nor for their lovers.

“Mircalla, who is this charming girl?” Your mother drawls, the words filthy in her mouth.

You grit your teeth and let go of her hand, trying to give her a subtle warning glance to stay quiet. But she answers anyways, seemingly oblivious to the danger ahead.

“If you please Countess, they call me Ell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading =]
> 
> Click [here](http://damian-knight.tumblr.com/image/132859905569) to see the tunnel Carmilla and Ell were in. For the record, it's beautiful.


	2. Hopeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla tries to save Ell.

You watch your mother give Ell a sickly sweet smile, teeth bared in all their fearsome glory. Ell recoils slightly beside you, shifting closer to your warmth. 

“It is a pleasure meeting you, my dear. Mircalla, why have you hidden this lovely girl from me?” Here she pauses and considers Ell’s slender frame, eyes alight with hidden malice. 

You take this opportunity to stand in front of Ell, blocking her from view. 

“I only met her today. Please pardon my lateness,” you quickly lie, and then add in a low voice, “she is not the one.”

You hear Ell open her mouth to protest your words, but you slightly shake your head, praying she is paying attention. 

“I forgive you, Mircalla. Why don’t you invite Ell to our estate for the ball tomorrow? I hope a lady of such deportment will honor us with her presence.” Mother inclines her head slightly in Ell’s direction. 

You know you cannot do anything. That you are powerless in front of Mother, a vampire who has lived far longer and killed far more than you have. But that does not stop you from trying. 

You suddenly pull Ell into your arms and sprint through the green tunnel, back to the palace. The wind drowns out Ell’s screams as she beats at you with her fists. You hardly feel her blows, concentrating on weaving through the fruit trees in the eastern palace garden. Your plan is to lose yourself in the crowds at the main palace before sending Ell away in a carriage. Mother would not have time to look for her before the sacrifice tomorrow. She would be safe. 

Surprisingly, you do not hear sounds of pursuit. That is ominous. Mother must have another trick that you are unaware of. But there is no time to stop and think. You need to spirit Ell away.

You finally reach the wrought iron gates guarding the gardens. Faint strains of music played by the string quartet reach your ears. You carefully set Ell on her feet, steadying her with one hand as you push open the gate with your other. The royal guards jump to attention as you lead her through the back entrance of Schönbrunn. 

“Be quiet and do not stop,” you order, hurriedly smoothing down your gown and dusting off Ell’s dress before emerging into the warm chandelier light. 

“Mircalla—,” she tries to say, but you cut her off, towing her behind you as you step into the hall. 

“Not now!” You don’t mean to sound so harsh. 

Quickly navigating through thick throngs of Austria’s elite while keeping an eye out for your mother is a difficult task, especially when half the eligible men at the ball try to speak to you and Ell. But you glare and they eventually learn to leave you two alone, turning their attentions to the hundreds of other young women milling about. 

Inching past lacquered walls and countless paintings of the rulers of Austria, you finally walk out of the main doors and into the night air. The sky has cleared. Carriages stand waiting, ready for their owners. You find an empty carriage for hire and pay the driver well to keep quiet and to take Ell straight home. He touches his hat and dismounts from the driver’s box to open the door. 

“Come, he knows where to bring you.” You turn to help Ell into the carriage. 

But she is standing several feet away. Distant. 

“Ell, you need to leave. Now.” You become impatient, holding out your hand.

She finally looks at you and the expression on her face freezes your heart, turning it dead once more. 

“Ell?” 

Silences are dreadful.

“What are you?” 

The fears you tried so hard to quell rise up in your throat until they choke you, fill your lungs until they drown you. You cannot bring yourself to lie anymore. 

“A vampire.” 

She stares at you like you are some sort of insect, a cockroach on a spotless white floor. So different from the shy, love-filled glances you two shared over the past few months.

“Get away from me.” 

You thought she might tell you that upon knowing what you are. But the shock still floods your body, immobilizing your limbs.

She takes a half a step back. 

You gaze at her.

“Stone cannot love flesh.” 

Mother steps out of the carriage. The driver helps her down until she is standing on the soaked ground. Ell gives a frightened gasp and instinctively moves closer to you, fingers reaching out to intertwine themselves with yours. 

But you don’t move.

Not when Mother slaps Ell across her face. 

Not when Mother tosses her into the carriage. 

Not when the carriage drives away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading =]

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was enjoyable to read. 
> 
> Click [here](http://damian-knight.tumblr.com/image/132859905569) to see the tunnel Carmilla and Ell were in. For the record, it's beautiful.


End file.
